


Everything Has Changed

by FanfictionIsLife1234



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song: Everything Has Changed (Taylor Swift), Talent Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanfictionIsLife1234/pseuds/FanfictionIsLife1234
Summary: https://youtu.be/Zw6iThasVoA
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Everything Has Changed

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/Zw6iThasVoA

Dean looked at Castiel, and smiled nervously, "You good to go, Cas?"

With a small shrug, Castiel made his way onto the stage, looking out into the auditorium and gulping. Yeah, okay, thats a lot of people. Why did he let Dean talk him into this again?

He glanced back at Dean and received a reassuring smile. Yeah, okay, he could do this. He grabbed a microphone from one of the teachers who had organised this and nodded at his boyfriend. Dean nodded back at him and began to play the opening chords of the song. He took a deep breath and began to sing.

"All I knew, this morning when I woke, is I know something now, know something now, I didn't before. And all I've seen, since 18 hours ago, is green eyes, and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel like..." He thought back to the first time he'd met Dean Winchester and smiled. The boy had punched his bully in the face for him, after said bully had dumped sand on Castiels head, and they'd been best friends ever since. He thought about their first kiss and their first date and how nervous Dean had been when he'd asked Cas to be his boyfriend. He smiled at Dean and continued.

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you better know you better now," He gazed into Deans eyes as his boyfriend joined him for the next verse, "I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you, know you.."

Dean stared into his boyfriends eyes and allowed himself to get lost. God he was so in love with this man. "Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name and everything has changed. All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours, all I know since yesterday, yeah, is everything has changed."

Dean thought back to the first time he'd realized the feelings he had for Castiel were more than just friendship. They'd been hanging out with some of their other friends and Charlie had told some stupid joke. Cas' face had lit up and he'd thrown back his head in a laugh, and he'd looked so beautiful that Dean couldn't help but stare. He smiled and picked up singing on the next verse. 

"And all my walls, stood tall painted blue, but I'll take 'em down, take 'em down, and open up the doors for you."

Castiel picked up on the next verse, "And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies, the beautiful kind, making up for lost time, taking flight making me feel like..." 

"I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now, I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you, know you, know you." They were lost in their own little world, not paying attention to their surroundings any longer, as they poured all their love for each other into the song, "'Cause all I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home, all I know is a simple name and everything has changed. All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours.All I know since yesterday, yeah, is everything has changed."

"Come back and tell me why I'm feelin' like I've missed you all this time. And meet me there tonight and let me know that it's not all in my mind..."

Dean brushed a strand of hair out Cas' eyes and smiled softly at him. Cas smiled and sang, " I just wanna know you better, know you better, know you better now. I just wanna know you better, know you, know you." 

"All I know is we said hello, and your eyes look like coming home. All I know is a simple name, and everything has changed. All I know is you held the door, you'll be mine and I'll be yours. All I know since yesterday, yeah, is everything has changed."

"All I know is we said hello, so dust off your highest hopes. All I know is pouring rain, and everything has changed. All I know is a new found grace, all my days, I'll know your face. All I know since yesterday, yeah, is everything has changed."

The song stopped and applause errupted around them. Cas gasped in shock as Dean set his guitar aside and sank down to one knee in front of him. Everyone in the auditorium began to whisper amongst themselves and Dean smiled as he pulled a ring out of his pocket. 

"Castiel James Novak," He began, "I have been your friend for 14 years, loved you for 8, been your boyfriend for 6. You've seen me at my best and my worst, and I love you more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Castiel nodded furiously and yanked him into a kiss. Cheers exploded around them, and Castiel only let go of Dean so he could slip the ring on his finger.

_Everything has changed,_ He bemused to himself, and then he pulled his fiance into another scorching kiss.


End file.
